The Daughter of Poseidon
by DanTheDemigod
Summary: What if Percy had a long lost sister his mother never told him about?
1. Percy

**THIS IS BEFORE THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES JUST REMEMBER THAT! I'm kinda sorry if this first chapter doesn't make any sence don't worry it will in the end XD also sorry if this doesn't sound like Rick's writing at all.**

**ALL RIGHT GO TO RICK BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME!**

Percy's P.O.V.

It was just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood , well if you call killing monsters and having powers of the Greek gods and goddesses normal than yea, everything was just fine. The Apollo campers were trying to help Clarisse with her archery skills but in my opinion they were just fine, but every time one of the campers tried to correct her she would just tell them to shut up and give her another shot. Then when I walked into the sword dueling arena I saw Annabeth fighting the Stoll brothers 1 VS 2, Annabeth had her dagger and the Stoll's had swords, in my opinion it was an unfair battle but Annabeth was wiping the floor with them, in fact she wasn't even using her dagger! Travis (The leader of the Hermes cabin and Connor's younger brother) charged at Annabeth which in return she grabbed his arm and threw him into Connor who chickened out as soon as Annabeth started to charge. I walked out the arena at I watched some of the Hermes and Nemesis campers race to the top of the lava wall as I was watching I noticed some of the Hermes campers were wearing some of the flying sneakers Luke gave me when I was 12. I saw the three kids that were flying up to the top pass the Nemesis kids, the one of them took out a dagger and they cut off one of the Hermes campers wings. As the kid was falling he grabbed on to his friend's leg that was above him which ended up making a chain and they all fell on to the ground below them. I just chuckled and walked away. As I walked out of Camp and towards my moms car I knew I would be back there under a month. As soon as we got to our apartment building I headed straight to bed. I woke up to my alarm clock blasting, I turned it off and slowly crawled out of bed, I got dressed and poured a bowl of corn flakes, then I headed to school. As I pushed through the doors I saw a ton of new kids, I was looking through the crowds when I spotted my class number, Room 137, I walked in and took my seat at the back of the class near the window (In case I needed a quick escape.). It took about a minute and when everyone was finally settled in, Mr. Sunny welcomed us all to Goode High and said he hopped we all would have a great year and try to behave our selves. The class sat quietly for the rest of the class while Mr. Sunny yapped on about the rules and when the bell rang I jumped up from my seat and ran to second period. The next 3 periods were a breeze, it was just basically all the same stuff what Mr. Sunny told us. As I entered the Cafeteria I spotted Grover and Thalia sitting with some of my other friends, I walked over and took a seat next to Grover, "Hey Percy" Grover said "Hey" I said back. I took a bite of my pizza and Grover secretly ate his plastic tray. "Have you seen the four guys in the back?" Thalia asked, I looked to the back of the room and saw four buff blond guys staring at the table next to us, "Grover confirmed they were monsters as soon as they started eating" Thalia said. "Well then what do we do?" I asked quietly "We'll ambush them as soon as we get out of here." Grover said as he ate a Coke can. For the rest of lunch we just kept an eye on the four guys and talked about what we did in camp, as I walked out of the Cafeteria I walked into the gym and saw a battle going on right before my eyes. I saw a hydra with four heads was spitting acid at a girl who was blocking it with a wall of water from a water fountain , she had black hair, tan skin, and green eyes? "No way" I said to my self, I uncapped Riptide and charged at the hydra. I used the water that was bursting from the fountain and surfed on wave I created up to the hydra's chest, I leaped from the wave and felt Riptide sink into the four-headed creature's heart and it turned to golden dust and crumbled to the ground. I created a hand made of water and lowered myself down to the ground where the girl looked at me in awe. "H-How did you do that?!" she shouted "Listen I'll explain later but now we have-" I didn't get to finish because at that very moment Thalia and Grover burst in, as soon as they saw her their eyes turned wide and they sprinted towards us, "Percy is she your!-" "Percy who is she?!" Thalia interrupted "I' I'm Amber Jackson." (Okay now let me just say right here Andrew Jackson and Amber Jackson totally DO NOT sound the same! (Yes they do) "Jackson?!" Grover shouted "Listen we'll figure this out later but right now we need to get Amber to camp." Thalia spoke. "Yeah" I said, I whistled and thirty seconds later Blackjack and Porkpie came smashing in through a window. "Yo boss" Blackjack said excitedly "Bring any sugar cubes for us?" Porkpie asked, "No sorry not today" I said. "Do those horses have wings and talk?" Amber asked obviously freaked out by this. "Listen just get on." Thalia said, "Looks like school is out!" Grover shouted as we flew out the window. As soon as we entered the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood Amber started asking questions like there was no tomorrow, "Where are we? Who are you? Is that a lava wall?" "Ugh would you shut up for one second?!" Thalia shouted. "Gee whats your problem?" "Ladies, Ladies you can settle this after we get this all figured out." Grover said annoyed. As we landed every camper dropped what they were doing and crowded all around us, I heard some murmurs about Amber like "Is she a daughter of Poseidon?" "Yes! one that I can beat up!" "Oh great another one.". All of the comments came from the Ares cabin tho so I didn't really mind, Chiron trotted to the front of the crowd and looked at her "Hm, what's your name?" he asked slowly, "Amber Jackson" she said nervously, then the whole crowd started yelling things like "How is she a Jackson!?" "Is she Percy's actual sister!?" "No! when I thought one was enough!" "SILENCE! How old are you?" Chiron asked more calm now, "I-I'm fifteen" she answered shuddering as if it was cold. "Did you get any strange symbols above your head or anything?" "Yes I got a fork thing but with only three points." "Then it's true, you're The Daughter of Poseidon."

**1,217 words hmm not bad for me don't worry the chapters will probally be like 2,000 words next time, but this is only the first so umm hey the look the last three words of the chapter are the same as the name of the story!**

**PLEASE GIVE A COMMENT AND IF ANYONE DOES IF YOU WANT I'LL AD YOUR CHARACTER IN!**


	2. Amber

THIS IS BEFORE THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES JUST REMEMBER THAT! SECOND CHAPTER WOOT!

ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME!

Amber's P.O.V.

How would it feel to be in an orphanage for fourteen years and then find a brother you never had even known existed? In my opinion, it's great! Once Chiron told everyone I'm the daughter of Poseidon everyone kneeled even Percy which was a bit weird because he was the a of Poseidon, after everyone went back to what they were doing Chiron told Percy to show me around the Camp, "Alright Amber lets go to the cabins." said Percy in an exited tone, he lead me down a hill where I saw twenty cabins. Zeus and Hera's cabins are in the front, Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate's cabins are in the back, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabins were on the left and Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Dionysus's cabins were on the left, Amber looked at the Poseidon cabin to see a Hermes camper sneaking in the Poseidon cabin, "Um is he supposed to be doing that" Percy looked over and scowled, "I'll be right back." Percy said angrily, Percy walked into the cabin and five second later the Hermes camper was thrown out the door with something attached to his back, then green gas exploded from the item attached to his back "It was a welcoming gift!" He shouted innocently, "Yeah right!" Percy shouted back as he ran back to her. "Alright, now time for the cabin tour." He said with a smile on his face. As the two walked into the cabin the smell of the ocean filled the air, "Here are the bunks" Percy said and pointed to three bunk beds on the walls "Stuff that was there when I got here." He pointed to another wall with crates, fishing nets, tridents, fishing supplies, ECT…, "And finally…" Percy drifted off, "Never mind he said quickly. Amber walked over to the pile of equipment and started to dig, "What are you doing Amber?" Percy asked, "That pen you have, where did you get it?" Chiron gave it to me Percy said, Amber kept digging until she found a double edged dagger, she showed it to Percy but as he was examining it, it morphed into a trident, "Whoa." Percy said amazed "How did you do that?" Amber asked, "I just thought of it and it became it." Percy said. Amber thought about one of those giant swords you'd see in video games that are way too big for anyone to use, then the trident morphed into a massive celestial bronze sword and Amber struggled a bit to lift it, "A bit to big don't you think?" Percy said jokingly, Amber imagined it smaller and it shrunk to a size where she could actually carry it, it was smaller than most of the tridents in the room but it was still bigger than any sword in camp.

PLEASE GIVE A COMMENT AND IF ANYONE DOES IF YOU WANT I'LL AD YOUR CHARACTER IN, THIS IS THE FORMAT I NEED!

Name:**  
**Gender:**  
**Weapon:**  
**Daughter or Son of (CAN'T BE ONE OF THE BIG THREE OR SUPER OP!) :**  
**Age:**  
**Hair Color:**  
**Eye Color:**  
**Skin Tone:**  
**How he or She acts:

HERE'S AN EXAMPLE!

Name: Amber Jackson

****Gender: Female**  
**

Weapon: Side Arm: Dual crossbow pistols, Main Weapon: MAGIC (Don't want much spoilers so won't define!) Giant bronze sword strapped to her back. (Yes Side arms are allowed just don't bring actual guns in like Ak47s or anything like that.)

Daughter or Son of: Poseidon

Age: 14**  
**

Hair Color: Black**  
**

Eye Color: Sea Green**  
**

Skin Tone: Tan**  
**

How he or She acts: Friendly 97.8% of the time but when she gets mad she EXPLODES, has a good sense of humor an d usually points out the positive, hardly ever seen crying and rarely shares private information with anyone, so when you see her crying you know something deep went down.

GETTING THIS ALL FROM CHB WIKI SO IF THEY'RES SOMETHING WRONG LOOK AT THE WIKI FIRST!


End file.
